Family Business
Family Business is the thirty-sixth episode of Season 1 of Robot and Monster. Plot Feeling his family will never be "his family," Robot immediately takes the offer of working for the Blinking Light Factory's rival's owner, who plans to use him to reveal the secret formula for Blinking Lights. Characters *Robot *Monster *Gart *Arpa *Grandma *Pendulum Depot *Ogo *Perry *Loudmouth *Lady Madame (non-speaking) *Sir Cranklin (non-speaking) Trivia *The American one hundred dollar bill can be seen in transparency on the episode's title card. *Even though Marf is on the title card, he is not present in the episode. *This episode marks the second appearance of Lady Madame and Sir Cranklin and the third appearance for the Prince of Scamtown. *This marks the third time the classroom setting has been used. The first time was in "Don't! Walk!" and second time was in "Anger Management." **The film projector as well as the picture Uncle Kuffley showed from "Don't! Walk!" can be seen in the classroom. *It is implied that Robot's mother actually does have some appreciation for her younger son and that she truly does love him. *Apparently, Gart becomes nauseous and explodes when he tries to be more positive towards his brother. **This marks the second time he short-circuits. The first time was in "Between Brothers." **This also marks the first time he explodes much like Robot on occasion. *This marks the first time we see Ogo interact with Robot's family, the second time for Grandma as they first met in "Grandma's Day Out." *The episode's title is often mistaken as "Family Matters." *The silhouette of Robot that Monster used for demonstration while teaching Arpa, Gart, and Grandma how to appreciate Robot was first seen in "Pinball Wizard." *This is the second time we see Monster with glasses. The first time was in "Ogo's Friend." *The recognition that Robot only has two fingers marks this episode as the second time. The first time was in "Between Brothers." *During the scene where Grandma takes out a cane from the present box intended for Robot, we see Monster's eyes dilate for the very first time. *The Solid Light Factory, owned by Pendulum Depot, marks as the second rival factory of the Blinking Light Factory. The first rival factory mentioned was the Beeping Tone Factory in "Game Boys." *The entire concept involving Pendulum Depot wanting the Blinking Lights formula from Robot is similar to the running gag on SpongeBob SquarePants involving Plankton pursuing the Krabby Patty formula. *The Solid Light Factory's jingle is similar to the Phineas and Ferb character Dr. Doofenshmirtz's jingle for his company. *An episode of Almost Naked Animals is also called "Family Business." *When Gart electrocutes himself while talking it is very similar to how the Electroids from Mixels do the same thing. Quotes Robot: Attention, Default Industries! For too long, I have toiled under the tyranny that is Gart! Employees: Same here! Robot: A new dawn has peaked over the mountain of freedom, and as fiery independence burns within my chest, I say to you, Gart Default, "I quit!" Gart: I deserved that. Employees: Robot! Robot! Robot! ---- Gart: Robot gave away the formula, and now we're going to have to live like poor people! Gallery Screen shot 2012-10-14 at 10.11.04 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-20 at 5.44.20 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-13 at 11.22.59 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-20 at 5.45.14 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-20 at 5.53.17 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-20 at 5.53.38 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-20 at 5.53.57 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-20 at 5.54.29 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-20 at 5.54.48 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-20 at 5.55.01 AM.png Screen shot 2012-10-20 at 5.55.15 AM.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Robot and Monster Category:DeFault Family